Sweet Dreams
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: Barret thought sharing room with Cid at the inn would be a good thing. He is forced to reconsider. Read warnings inside!


**Warnings: Masturbation, wet dreams, hints of homosexual and heterosexual relationships. Nothing too graphic, really.**

**My notes: My first time writing from the view of Barret! He's such a fun character to torment, so I had Cid do so in this story. Which is really short. But I thought it would perhaps be worth posting anyway. Pairings are just hints of Barret with Tifa, Cid with a lot of different women and Cid with Vincent. Just hints, mind you.**

* * *

It was four in the morning, and Barret was wide awake. They were at an inn at the edge of some most probably nameless village, resting for the night. Tomorrow, they would go to Rocket Town to resupply. The inn was rather small, and they were almost out of money by now. So, therefore, they had decided to share rooms for the night. Barret had almost thrown himself at Cid when it came to choosing who to sleep with. He was the only almost normal man in this band of freaks, according to Barret that is. He would rather bunk with a coarse, chain-smoking pilot than a talking dog, freaky vampire, living doll or crazed maybe-SOLDIER. Yes, Cid seemed like such a better option.

But now Barret was reconsidering. They had, earlier in the night, just grunted their good nights and gone to bed, to rest before facing another day of chasing a fallen, one-winged angel all over the Planet. Barret had been prepared for a little snoring, perhaps, or maybe some restlessness from the other man, or a midnight smoke through the window. No _this_.

Cid dreamt. He murmured, talked, grunted and turned. And if Barret didn't know any better, it sounded like the man was having a wet dream. It just didn't get more awkward than this, Barret thought as he lay awake in his bed, eyes wide open. Listening to one of your comrade's dream of getting laid. So much fun. Not. Perhaps if it was Tifa he was listening to moaning and tossing... Barret blushed, as much as e could anyway with his dark skin.

"Yeah, come on, baby..." Cid mumbled and Barret could hear the man thrust his hips. Barret squeezed his eyes shut and dearly wished he was somewhere else. Anywhere, really, other than this stuffy room.

But... Barret opened one eyes, squinting at the room's other occupant. He couldn't help but to wonder just who Cid was dreaming of. Probably Tifa, Barret thought sourly. With her big, _big _boobs and wondrous hips. Not that the crass pilot would have a chance with a lady like her, Barret thought somewhat maliciously. But maybe it wasn't Tifa after all. Maybe it was Aerith with her pretty face and kind smile. Barret liked that thought a lot more. Not that he could imagine gentle Aerith with the hot-tempered Cid either. Maybe she would take him out of pity, but he doubted it. Not with the way she was eyeing Cloud every single day... But maybe if she tired of Spiky's stupidity and blindness one day.

"Mm, so good." Cid said with a rather clear voice, as if he was awake, as he shuffled and pulled on the blanket. Barret could only imagine just what the pilot was doing in his sleep, under that blanket. In the morning, Barret would make sure to avert his eyes and pretend not to notice when Cid smuggled messy bedsheets away. To let the man keep some honor. And not let him know Barret had known about his wet dream, dreams that didn't really fit a man in his thirties. They were more suiting a teenage boy, or so Barret believed.

Suddenly, a thought hit Barret and now he _really _hoped the man was dreaming of Aerith. Yuffie's youthful and cheeky face had passed by his mind, and he dearly hoped Cid wasn't thinking about her. She was just a child! Barret scrounged up his face in disgust. But then again, Cid may be crass, but he was a man of honor, or so Barret liked to think. He wouldn't think of children that way, he was sure.

Then Barret remembered a woman so meek and insignificant he had forgotten all about her. Shera. Perhaps it was her Cid was dreaming of! But then again, Cid had treated her like she was nothing but dirt. And she wasn't very good looking either, according to Barret. So maybe not...

Okay, now he was really curious to know who their pilot was dreaming of. Perhaps he would ask Cid in the morning, after all. Between men and all, before they joined the others for their continued journey. Cid would probably just swear at him, but a little threatening about telling the others would surely work wonders...

"Oh, yeah, you work me so good, babe..." the pilot sighed with pure bliss in his rough voice. Barret closed his eyes again which had drifted open during his musings. Sure, this was embarrassing, but still somewhat amusing. But enough was enough. He started counting to himself in his head to distract himself from the rising moans of the other man.

When he had gotten to 193, starting over once as he lost the number at an especially loud groan, Cid gave a loud and _long _moan before stilling. Finally. Barret could at last relax somewhat, and opened his eyes and glanced over at the other man.

Cid was lying on his back, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he breathed harshly. His blanket was on the floor, and his boxers, the only thing he wore in bed, had a distinct wet spot at the front. Barret quickly averted his eyes once more. A man didn't need to see that, he thought to himself with a shudder. And he wouldn't curse any woman with that sight either. Sure, their pilot was a good man, but he was unshaved and somewhat rough in the way he looked and behaved. Not a gentleman, really. Now, Barret didn't fancy himself a real gentleman either, but if the right person asked him to change... Tifa's face flashed by before his eyes. But he doubted Cid would change his way for anyone.

Finally, Cid seemed to really settle down, and Barret could hear him curl up on the bed and his breath even out. Just as Cid seemed to be drifting off, a murmur could be heard from their pilot; "Night, Vince, baby."

* * *

**My notes: And thus, Barret was forever traumatized and could never look Cid or Vincent in the eye again. The end.**


End file.
